Confusion
by NightmareWolf
Summary: Inuyasha is confused,he may like Miroku,but thats not his only problem,a new demon is around....rating may change as story progresses


Hello people,this is my first fanfiction posted online,so be kind,really honestly,if you flame me or anything like that,I will only use them to warm myself on cold nights and roast marshmellows,so flame on,I like marshmellows.  
By the way,this is sorta yaoi,no lemon,alota fluff.  
Disclaimers; I dun own any of the Inuyasha characters or any other anime,they just follow me home for roasted marshmellows and mom's lasagna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1- The begining.  
  
Inuyasha sighed softly,he was sitting in a clearing,him,Kagome,Shippou,Miroku,Kirara,and Sango were on thier way to a village they had heard was being plagued by unsightly demons or something of the sort.  
Inuyasha was feeling bad,his head was mushy and his stomach felt like it had been run through by a blade,at least thats what Inuyasha felt.It could be due to the fact that he hadn't eaten or slept much in the past few weeks,it was odd.  
Everytime He was near Miroku he got light headed and felt wierd,he couldn't put his finger on why and it was bugging him.  
Suddenly warm hands were felt on his back as Miroku clapped his shoulder and looked toward the forest,  
"We must head out,Do you want breakfast?Kagome has some and since you weren't there I came and got you......"Miroku muttered and realized his hand was where it was and jerked it away like it was on fire.  
Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat,Miroku must have thought him repulsive,from the way he had jerked his hand back,like he had touched a monster,Inuyasha thought glumly.  
He had,an inner voice nagged,Your a half-breed,a mutt,exactly that,a monster,not human,not demon,you belong nowhere,with nobody,Inuyasha's inner voice continued with its taunting until he stood and sighed again.  
"I'm coming,I'm not hungry,I'll tell them to pack up and head out....."INuyasha muttered,making his way to the camp.  
Miroku shrugged and followed,he was rather girlish sometimes and he knew for a fact that he wasn't straight,he had had male lovers before,but it was strange that he was atracted to Inuyasha,he could have swore that Inuyasha felt the same way,but Inuyasha was always trying to impress people,being gay wouldn't do that,at least thats what he though.  
Miroku was feeling rather down as he made his way back to their camp.  
Sango was talking to kirara and Shippou was stroking her fur while Kagome brushed his fluffy copper tail.  
"Alright guys,let's head out,we should make this town by nightfall,hopefully sooner" The group groaned but stood and packed,walking out of their camp and stomping out thier fire and burying food remains to discourage any animals or demons from tracking them.  
The group indeed made the town before nightfall,but when they got thier it was hardly recognizable as a town,thousands upon thousands of demons swarmed the town,people were shackled to trees and werer tending to thier crops,getting whipped with vines across the back everytime they turned to look at thier demonic 'masters'.  
The monsters were positively hideous,they were part human,part vulture or something like it,their wings were ranging colors from black to light tan,many were streaked with blood,they were all male and had the legs and heads of human males,but the rest was vulture,it wasn't normal at all,a few young ones were pulling a human apart,limbs and body parts askew as they tore into the flesh.  
The group felt sick but trudged through the town before they were stopped by what must be the leader,a huge white winged female,her wings streaked with fresh blood and caked with congealed old.  
"You are prisoners,you will work for us now,your on our land." she said in a croaky vouce.  
"No,youyr on thier land" inuyasha said,pointing to many citizens.He pulled out the tetsaiga and slashed the woman/vulture.  
Something wasn't right,she didn't move,but as he slashed she dissaprared as did the rest of the vulture people,and the town itself vanished.  
They were in a barren wasteland,horrible cackling sorounded the air around them.  
"well...well...well...what have we here? the mutt and his beloved monk,oh yes you fag,I know all about your little crush,and the other pets "the voice spat the last word at Shippou and Kirara,the latter morphed into her huge cat form and growled,the voce just chuckled again...  
"we'll see...we'll see....well....here you are,on my land,in my clutches" the voice gave a chuckle which sounded like nails on a chalkboard.  
Suddenly the group was sorounded by darkness and a whirling sensation began in thier stomachs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yes,a cliffhanger,be kind and review peeps,I love reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger and the shortness but Its a schoolnight and I have homework.I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
